The Galaxian Intelligence Agency
The Galaxian Intelligence Agency or GIA as it is sometimes called,is .Usually led by Nox _Fero as .wiki/Executive_director executive director]. (although he reports to a twelve-member council, whose identities even he does not know), this organization often operates as much as a covert agency as a quasi-military one, initially depicted as affiliated with the Galaxian.. government. Later, THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY was depicted as under the jurisdiction of the .wiki/United_Nations United Nations]., with vast technological resources at its disposal, with .wiki/United_Nations_General_Assembly_resolution U.N. General Assembly Resolutions]. and legislation passed in signatory nations aiding many of their operations..GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY cite_note-3 [4]GIA= ".:1em;.;">GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY cite_note-mnyc-4 [5]. However, THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY has been inconsistently portrayed as under U.S., rather than U.N., control, possibly by writers unaware of the agency's fictional history. Nox Fero explains THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY 's inaction during an incident of genocide by stating that it did not occur on America. It's a very special appointed task force, which has been requested to supervise the Aricon City citizens possessing superhuman powers and coordinate government projects aimed at creating government controlled superhumans. ..Its purpose is to deal with .wiki/Extraterrestrial_life_in_popular_culture extraterrestrial]. threats to world security...plus charged with protecting the multiverse.. and the worlds beyond from the .wiki/Occult occult]., .wiki/Paranormal paranormal]. and .wiki/Supernatural supernatural]....,throughout temporal space,..team of men and women who police time and . to resolve time paradoxes or other temporal contaminations,then try to direct it upon a more natural course,with directly interfering in the civilizations developement.. .The GIA 's Department of Scientific Investigation is a government organization dedicated to the investigation of strange phenomena...They have an office set in Washington, DC. A number of members of the Commission when created were involved with various government projects regarding superhumans: Project . .The chronology protection conjecture should be distinguished from chronological censorship under which every closed timelike curve passes through an event horizon, which might prevent an observer from detecting the causal violation. Organizational structure and procedure Over the decades, various writers have depicted THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY’s organizational structure in several different ways. The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe (first edition) describes an eight-level ranking structure (technician, administrator, field agent, regional officer, special officer, regional director, special director, executive director), although providing almost no detail on other aspects of the Directorate's internal makeup. Years later, the miniseries Agents of Atlas mentioned a position of "sub director," and seemed to indicate that the administrative department of THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY it itself referred to simply as "Directorate." Most of THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY’s agents are normal humans. At one point the organization attempted to set up a team of superhuman agents, composed of ‘’’’’’ but the latter two were secretly agents of the criminal organization The Corporation, and the team broke apart before it had its first official mission. A second team organized years later also lasted only a short while. THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY does employ some superhuman, including in its Psi-Division, composed of telepathy telepathic agents who deal with like menaces. THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY also obtains help from independent heroes when their special abilities are needed. It has also accepted some Time Agentses and supervillains as members, but not in a separate unit. (See "Membership") Its headquarters is the Helicarrier, a massive flying aircraft carrier kept airborne at all times and, among other things, containing a squadron of jet fighters and housing an intercontinental ballistic missile (ICBM). In addition, THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY maintains strong ties to the Time Agents community, especially Hal Mitchum, the Galaxean Temporal Guardians, and the Fantastic Four, and often calls upon that community for aid on particular missions. In the 2000s, depictions of THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY simply a hierarchy of security clearance levels used either in place of, or alongside, the previously described rank structure. The security-clearance hierarchy operates on a scale ranging from "Level One", the lowest, to "Level Ten", described by Daina Winters, executive director at the time, as the highest security clearance anyone of any government can have. Hill's own clearance, cited in the New Galaxean Temporal Guardians ongoing series, was Level Nine. The first story arc in the series '' revealed an additional ranking, "Champion Status", that effectively removes them from the traditional THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY hierarchy and, as Hal Mitchum comments, gives status-holders such as himself the right to assemble any team to carry out any mission he believes necessary. In addition, Nox Fero is the only "33rd-degree" GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY officer, meaning he is the only member of GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY '' , present or past, to know the full existence of 28 emergencies, covert, back-up bases scattered across the globe. Equipment THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY has used a wide variety of advanced vehicles, weapons and other equipment. The THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY Helicarrier is the agency's signature capital ship and headquarters. THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY Flying Car|THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY Flying Car]] is the standard issue THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY vehicle. The THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY regulation issue sidearm was originally a .30-caliber rapid-fire machine pistol, later replaced by an advanced plasma-beam pistol. Nox Fero often carried his personal sidearm, the NF3000, a .15 caliber handgun, a weapon that fired explosive flechettes. Bases of operation Although the various Helicarriers built over the years have long been considered THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY 's primary mobile home base, the Directorate also maintains a number of land bases throughout the world, most notably "THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY Central" in New York City. While some of these bases are publicly accessible on a limited basis, most are not publicly disclosed for reasons of planetary security. There are several fully equipped THE GALAXIAN INTELLIGENCE AGENCY fall-out shelters scattered around the world, with twenty-eight of these being known only to Nox Fero. During the events of Civil War, Nox Fero was hiding in an Aricon City based shelter. He also divulged the location of one to Hal Mitchum, so the could use it as a safe house.